


The Night Before Exile

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Exile, F/M, Romance, Sensuality, Seperation, mahabharata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arjuna biding adieu to Subhadra for pandavas exile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just to focus on ignored but true lovers

With a heavy heart he stepped in her chamber. Usually whenever he comes to her his heart used to fill in with joy and peace whatever the situation may be. The sweet smile was enough to heal his pain, to see her lotus like face all difficulties of his life turn easy, she talks less, listens more, but her words always help him to solve any problem, to overcome any mental dilemma, he considers himself blessed to get her in his life. She is like a gentle breeze of his life that soothes him. She bore the greatest gift of his life, his moonlike prince Abhimanyu, she is the peace of Arjun's life, princess Subhadra, his love, his most understanding wife. She is the greatest gift from Madhav to Parth. In the desperate attempt to get whom he even didn't care about the possibility of a war with Hastinapur since the talks of her marriage with brother Duryodhan had been raised. Before blindly following Krishna's suggestion of forcefully abducting Subhadra Arjun even didn't think about morality of his action, neither he thought of asking her wish all was in his mind that by any means he had to get her. Subhadra can't be anyone else's. She is only for Arjun. He wanted her to be with him all the time so he decided to take her to Indraprastha in the very year he was about to spend with Panchali. He knew Panchali will be heartbroken but he just couldn't think of being away of Subhadra, although he knew Panchali won't be able to turn face from Krishna's sister , Krishna won't let her. And that happened. One glance on Subhadra and Panchali's heart melted in warmth of affection. What Arjun's repeatative apology couldn't do "didi" a sweet word from Subhadra succeed. From the very moment Panchali considered her as own sister. Noone can even think that they are not connected by blood.  
Arjun sighs, since the moment Subhadra stepped in his life peace prevailed in his life. Since then he never was away from her for much time. If he had to be away ever either because of outing with Madhav or because of his conquering mission to north for collecting tax for brother Yudhisthir's Rajsuya, after returning he used to give all his time to his delicate white lotus.  
Arjun sighs in dispair, time has arrived to be parted from his dearest, his love again and this time for an age, as long as 13 years and this time he is unsure how much time he will be able to spend with her after returning, because in the end of 13th year there awaits a great war, an ultimate fate deciding face off. Brother Yudhisthir had lost everything in dice hall as a result of his weakness in dice game, Panchali had been humiliated beyond imagination if Madhav wouldnt have saved her honour in time she perhaps would have immolated herself, brother Bheem has vowed to avenge her dishonor by killing all the kauravs, Sahadev has vowed to kill the evil mastermind of dice hall and Nakul all the Kaurav sons and allies and Arjun himself was given responsibility of killing his own arch rival, the pillar of brother Duryodhan's strength and one of those abusers of Panchali, Angraj Karna, which he readyly agreed. Arjun knows now everything has been changed, wheather pandava wins the war or loses it nothing will be same as earlier. In subconscious somewhere he still wants to avoid the destruction of war by settling the disputes but he knows its not possible now. On very next morning five of them along with Panchali will leave for exile and Krishna will take Subhadra , Abhimanyu and five sons of Panchali to Dwarka. For 13 long years he will be away from his dearest wife and son . Only Arjun knows how much control will be needed to keep himself parted from Subhadra and Abhimanyu. Sometimes he feels like to run away from everything, to stop following his duties and responsibilities which parts him from his family, if he could snatch away Subhadra for himself he can again repeat his action by running away with his small happy family. But he knows he can't do that. First of all a warrior can't escape the situation in tough time, life is a battleground, he can't give up. His brothers and Panchali are no less important to him. He can't escape the duties towards of them, his love towards brothers and Panchaali will be insulted if he leaves them in middle. lastly and most importantly neither Krishna nor Subhadra will approve his action. And he can't imagine upsetting Krishna again which he already did by silently witnessing his sakhi's humiliation. Arjun knows from now he can't live for himself anymore neither he wants to. But heart always doesn't work accordingly what responsibilities demand.  
So leaving all the thoughts of past and future aside he stepped in Subhadra's chamber to spend the night before exile with her. Entering into room he was stunned. Subhadra was dressed in the red bridal outfits with golden ornaments , sitting on the bed decorated with rose petals. It seemed as if that was the first night of them. Subhadra was looking other worldly beautiful. Arjun was speechless same as he was when he had seen her for the first time.  
"Aarya" looking Arjun astonished Subhadra herself came down from bed and advanced to him. "didi was right then"  
Subbhadra's melodious voice brought Arjun's sense back but her words amused him.  
"Panchali?" Arjun was confused.  
"Yes aarya didi came to me and dressed me up, I tried to stop her but she didn't listen, she even decorated me with all her ornaments and also decorated the room, I asked her the reason and she told me that you will come tonight, I was still unsure though." Subhadra clears the mystery of her bridal get up.  
Arjun was still amazed, "but I didn't tell her or anyone that I am coming to you"  
"see didi knows you better" Subhadra smiles teasingly but soon her smile turned into blush noticing the evoking desire in Arjun's eyes.  
"right I can never be able to understand Panchali but I know none can present one's beauty in such desirable way other than her" smirks Arjun while proceeding to Subhadra.  
Subhadra gasped, since pandavs had left for Hastinapur in an invitation of dice game she didn't see Arjun in his natural passionate mood. And it shouldn't be expected too in this situation. She felt bit nervous to see the passion again, its not normal in the last night before exile.  
"Aarya, you all have to leave in early morning, you must need rest now, I am preparing the bed in no time."  
Subhadra turned to set the bed for peaceful sleep of her husband but before she could move Arjun picked her up in his arms.  
"I need only you now." his passionate tone whispered into her ears.  
"but Aarya..." Subhadra's words couldn't be completed because Arjun's lips effectively had shut her mouth. His clutch over her tightened.  
The passion from Arjun spreaded as current into Subhadra's blood, she shivered into his chest. Arjun advanced towards bed carrying the delicate lotus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a pinch of sensuousness

All the lamps of the room were put off. But room was still lightened by the moonlight coming from the window. That made atmosphere of the room a mystic one. Arjun glared at his sleeping wife's face. In moonlight Subhadra was looking like as heavenly as Parijat flower of Devraj Indra's Nandan Kanan, yet as innocent as child, lying into Arjun's embrace as a little girl.  
Its midnight now. All the decorations by Panchali had been shattered now, all the ornaments of Subhadra are gathered on floor along with her red bridal attire and Arjun's white robe, the silky bed cover had been torn. The thought of being apart from beloved had made Arjun more deliberate while making love to her. Hence the passionate encounter tired Subhadra out and she fell asleep at once. Arjun caressed her tenderly. His fingers played with her soft silky wavy hairs upto hip, the only covering left on her delicate skin. In sleep Subhadra was crumpled against his broad bare chest not sure whether for the caress or because of cold. A breeze was blowing from open window, feeling cold was natural as during intimacy Arjun never lets even a thread to remain either on his partner or on himself.   
Arjun smiles, In all over Aaryavart or even outside he is known as focused in every aspect including on bed. From Krishna he got to know Panchali uses five words to describe her five husbands according her nighttime experience with them, these are Tender,Wild,Passionate,Romantic and Shy respectively. Ofcourse Panchali didn't went to describe her experience but mere indications were enough for her mischievous Sakha to know five of their attitude on bed. Since her Passionate tag was for Arjun, hence Krishna teases like anything by naming him Passionate love maker that sometimes makes even Arjun embarrassed. Anyways as a result of his passionate love making Subhadra is now sleeping like a baby in his arms with a pleasure of being loved. Like feather Arjun's lips were brushed against all over her milky soft,smooth skin. She trembled again. Arjun affectionately pulled the bed sheet over them, covering Subhadra upto throat. She now stretches herself and lays comfortably.  
"my love" Arjun whispers into her ears by cuddling her up in arms "time to wake up" he murmurs.  
Subhadra opens her big,smoky,innocent eyes at her husband.  
"Aarya" she murmurs. "is the night over?"  
Although calm but deep meaning of her question pierced Arjun. Not much time is left for them to fall apart. Now he won't even get to see her for 13 long years, suddenly in the very moment the memory of another painful departure of him from his beloved Manipur princess 8 years back made his heart heavier, why everytime being away from his love has become his destiny? He sighs, whatever life gives to him he has to accept, what he had done till now from the very childhood. He always obeyed elder's decision, he had to carry that on.  
"no Bhadra a prahar (3 hours) is still left. The last prahar for us" the pain was not hided anymore in his voice.   
Subhadra engulfed the cry in her throat, what was going within her she only knows. But she can't fall weak. Abhimanyu and all five upapandav's responsibility is on her, brother Krishna always talks about sacrificing ones self for duties towards larger good. How being his sister she can turn face from her part on this sacrifice?   
"Aarya I will always be with you here" she placed her palm on Arjun's heart. Brother Krishna always says time never remains same, neither happiness nor sadness lasts forever, this 13 years will be passed soon, mark my words." Subhadra's calm, composed words amazed Arjun as ever.  
She can look as innocent as child but her level of maturity is way superior than all the pandavs and Panchali herself, its almost compared to Krishna.   
"Subhadra why didn't you ask me to take you along?how will you be able to spend your time at Dwarka alone?" Arjun's heart was still not able to accept the distance.  
"the way Uloopi didi and Chittangada didi are spending their times, keeping your image in their hearts, if they are able then why can't I? I have more memories of you with me compared to them." another mature answer startled Arjun. He didn't think this way ever.  
"also how can I forget Hidimba didi didn't meet Bhrata Bheem for almost 20 long years? Devika didi, Valandhara didi, Karenumati and Vijaya all are going to be parted from their husbands, I am not the only one, and then Abhimanyu is there as your replica. Also I have promised to Panchali didi to be mother to her sons. 13 years will be passed as 13 moments for me. And when after your exile you will come to Dwarka,you will find Abhimanyu and me waiting to reunite with you." Subhadra smiles, a sad one but that was enough to heal the wound on heart.  
Arjun cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and then cheeks. "I wish I could think as maturely as you" as always Subhadra's words succeed to bring peace to him.  
"Aarya tell me, if I wanted to go whether you would have taken me?" suddenly a childlike curious question came from Yadav princess that made Arjun thinking for a while.  
"If you wanted I would have overjoyed at first, but then the condition of second dice game was confided on only we five and Panchali, our other wives and sons were not included there, so only six of us are assigned to leave for exile. Also I wouldn't have bear to see you going through all the sufferings of forest life." It seemed to Arjun he is answering to himself.  
"Aarya, do you think I wouldn't be able to bear the pains of being a forest dwellers as you all and Panchali didi? do you really think material pleasure matters more to me than being together with husband?" Subhadra frowned.  
"no priye, its not about you, its about me, I won't be able to bear my delicate flower to suffer in front my eyes. To see my brothers and Panchali in pain is enough punishment for me. And then I know Madhav have assigned your duties same as ours, how can I go against him?" Arjun explained.  
Now Subhadra smiled, a pleased one. "see Aarya you have answered to all your dilemma yourself,so now you can leave with a more determined heart."  
Arjun smiled at last, "that's why I call you peace of my life, how with sweet and simple words you cleared my difficulties." He pulled her more closer, playing with her locks.  
"I will wait for you Aarya" Subhadra holds Arjun's shoulders tightly in support to look up, her smoky eyes filled in love met with Arjun's brown passionate ones.  
"Me too"   
Arjun bent his face over hers. His lips met Subhadra's petal like lips again. Passion prevailed once more.


End file.
